halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine 4-04
"It's alright. I understand completely. We've all lost something important, but suicide won't solve anything. Together, we can find a answer. " -Tanner "Tanner, I...I Love you. ''-''Katherine Chief Warrant Officer 5 Katherine 4-04 is a Spartan-IV sniper fighting for the UNSC SpecOps and Stealth Warfare Command, but belonging to ONI Section Four. She became one of the last two, and later last spartan to exist during the UNSC Reconstruction era. With just about 8 years of active duty, and earned the POW medal, Stealth Medal and SpecOps Medal. She was assassinated by Colonel Reynolds when having her augmentations removed when it was rumored she was caliborating with the URA Insurectionists. This turned out to be true and when Katherine was planning to have her augmentations removed and warn ONI of the UNSC's internal and political corruption, was assassinated by Reynolds to keep her quite. This would later prove to be a fatal mistake. She is one of the main protaginists in the popular machinima series "SPARTANs" and "Reach: The Last War." Katherine is rarely ever referred to by rank, can be stubborn, tough, brave and extremely deadly in combat. Childhood and Training Katherine's childhood is very dark and misinterpreted. Some information is falsified by ONI while most is just plain horrible. When Katherine was 2 years old, her father was killed in the Human-Covenant War, and her mother was left to look after her. They moved to Reach, to start a new life, and when Katherine was 17, Earth came under attack. She was heavily bullied in High School mainly for her origins and personaility. She had no friends, and she eventually had had enough of the torture, and bailed out in Year 11. She instead decided to enlist in the UNSC as a NCO, but when she heard that the war was over, she was very disappointed. However, when the newly formed ONI Section Four notices her, they invite her to join the new Spartan IV's. She happily joined, and she was trained for 4 years before being assigned the tag 4-04 and joining Ulysses Squad lead by Saul. 2 years after the war with the Covenant, the Sangheili once again declare war against humanity, and the Spartan-IV's see their first active battle testing. Katherine, during the war, learns of her unique sniping and stealth abilities, and puts them to the test, impressing the team and making her best friends with Saul. However, the Sangheili prove to strong in military power that they force the UNSC back to Earth, where Commander Grey takes command of the remaining UNSC Home Fleet and ground army. Eventually however, Saul's squad is overwhelmed in the Battle of Husgray Island, and Kat and Saul are the only ones left alive. The Sangheili, lead by the Shipmaster eventually overwhelm Earth's defenses, find Omega Halo's coordinates and begin glassing Africa. Katherine then accompanies Saul, Grey and the crew of Grey's vessel, the Bewildering Twilight, and pursue the shipmaster to Installation 07, Omega Halo Omega Halo Katherine and Saul help UNSC marines neutralize the Shipmaster's ground troops but accidentally release the Flood in the process. Eventually, the Shipmaster initiates contact with the Installation's monitor, 1167 Humble Guardian. The Shipmaster begins the activation of halo when Kat and Saul arrive to stop him. Kat is severely injured by the Shipmaster but Saul and Grey are successful in killing him and getting Kat back to the Bewildering Twilight to have Kat nursed back to health. Eventually, Saul and Kat are sent to destroy Omega Halo's firing mechanism. This causes severe trauma to the ring's structure, causing it to go into catastrophic meltdown. Saul how ever is shot in the leg and unable to continue, and after a emotional minute, Kat escapes while Saul covers her. Saul is eventually overwhelmed by the Flood and killed. Kat is then engaged by Guardian who attempts to kill her but is destroyed by Grey, who evacuates her out of the area before Omega Halo then begins to collapse. The Second War is over, and Grey is the only family Katherine has left. Grey's Death and Reach Invasion When Kat and Grey finally reach Earth, they see that the Shipmaster's fleet has been ordered to pull out back to Sangheilios and the Council apologizes for the unauthorized invasion. Grey and Kat then announce the Shipmaster's death, Omega Halo's destruction and the war's conclusion. However, Grey soon contracts lung cancer (which is still uncurable) and he soon dies. Kat is devastated and is left with noone. She is once again, alone in the galaxy. However, 9 years after the war, the Earth HIGHCOM receives a distress call from Reach stating the Sangheili have broken the Earth Accords and begun a unprovoked invasion of Reach. Phoenix Team, a top secret veteran SpecOps team accompanied by Katherine, board the Frigate, Homeward Bound, commanded by Captain Riopel, sets a course for Reach with minimum reinforcements. When they arrive, Katherine "joins" Phoenix Team and becomes great friends with Tanner and Brett. When they arrive, they find Little Rock under Sangheili control, and a revolution among their forces. A Mini Halo After deploying to retake the ONI Admin building just outside Little Rock, Katherine learns of a feud between Tanner and Michael and of a Elite super weapon called the Disruptor which can wipe out all human life in a changable radius. Later, Katherine, Tanner and Zach deploy to recon a Sangheili Spire but are captured by the Loyalists. However, they escape and later help to destroy the Spire and it's commanding officer. Soon, they finally reach Little Rock's outskirts and move to secure the Falcon bay, and Communications Array. They secure the Communications Array, but when they attempt to secure the Hangar Bay, Michael is killed by Zealots but forgives Tanner. Although Michael died, they were able to secure the Hangar Bay and open a gateway into Little Rock for their forces to secure the city. As soon as they enter the city however, they are met my Uzhe'Nostrom leader of the Separatists and most hateful of Krodom who wishes to help the humans defeat Krodom and his Loyalists. Phoenix doesn't trust him at first, but they learn to put aside their differences and work together. However, Katherine still deeply distrusts and hates the Elite, and continues so for a while until eventually Uzhe has a talk with her about their differences. Katherine then learns to get to know him. They escape the devastated Separatist fort, and meet up to discuss how they should locate the Disruptor. They first try the Theater, but find it was moved. They then try the twin Arclite Towers, but still have no luck. Finally, they try the new Theater complex, where Krodom was spotted moving the Disruptor. They launch Operation: DOUBLEFRONT, but due to Separatist loss of communication, and the loyalist redeployment, Logan, Tanner and Zach are forced to stay behind and cover Brett and Kat while they get to and destroy the Disruptor. Katherine leads a charge to the Theater, but fails, with Krudom activating the Disruptor. This in turn causes a massive Earthquake, but luckily for Logan, Tanner and Zach, they were out of range and the Disruptor only targeted Human particles but Katherine was augmentated, saving her. Brett was not so lucky. The Final Fight Katherine begins a desperate search for her allies even wondering why she lives. After 40 minutes of searching the destroyed Little Rock, she regains communications with Captain Riopel. He says he could not find anyone, so Katherine continues the search. She finds out that the Disruptor's earthquake effect was not supposed to happen, and was not planned making it hard for Loyalist troops to move around. Katherine revisits the Bridge where she finds Uzhe'Nostrom, who she previously thought was dead. Katherine helps Nostom through the city until they are found by Loyalist forces. However, Soluk acoppanied by a few Separatists, rescue them and escort them to their new base of operations, where Logan, Zach and Tanner are patiently waiting. Katherine finds out she survived because of her augmentations and finds out that a UNSC Translation Card, located at Reach HIGHCOM, can rewrite the Disruptor's code, making it kill Sangheili instead. Katherine, Tanner and Zach set out for HIGHCOM immediately and find it under the control of Loyalist forces with a orbital reinforcement of 3 CCS-Class Battlecruisers. Eventually they get the card, but find that Zach is actually a Spartan-III in the process. However, Loyalist reinforcements arrive blocking their escape route. During this attack, Tanner is killed by a SpecOps Elite. Zach and Katherine are able to escape. Katherine is devastated by Tanner's death, but is reassured by Nostrom. While Logan and Riopel launch a boarding party towards Krodom's Flagship, Nostrom and Katherine head for the Disruptor and begin translating the card. However, they find that it was a trap, and Krodom and his elite guard corner Katherine and Nostrom. Nostrom and Krodom have a duel, but Nostrom is tricked and killed by Krodom. Angered by Nostrom's death, she tries to kill Krodom, but ends up leaving the area with Logan and Zach. However, Logan surrenders himself to the Loyalists, he is captured, and Katherine and Zach begin their search for Krodom. Aftermath After the Third War, Katherine is once again, alone. She attempts a retirement from the Spartan program, but she is refused. She joins the new Phoenix Team, but is surprised to find them to be a bunch of Assholes. When the Sangheili once again, launched a unauthorized war againist humanity, Katherine was called back in to hold the "Reach Defense Line." This was successful, but they easily laid waste to Rome III. Instead, when Phoenix Team was utterly annilhated, she disobedied direct orders to retreat, and rescued a group of civilians caught under fire from Sangheili troops. However, Council forces arrived to evacuate Katherine and her group of civilians, but she was shot in the arm, and later had to have it apputated. Katherine tried to have funeral for Tanner arranged, but it was not possible with the war going on. However, by this time, Spartan-IV's were obsolete, compared to the brand new Ultramarines. Katherine wanted to join this, but was denied. She kept fighting on until the end of the war, where Humanity set up a blockade and declared that all Sangheili Fleets and vessels were to be put through customs and all warships decommissioned. The Sangheili Army was also, demilitarized. When the announcement was made for remaining Spartan-IV's disaugmentation, Katherine immediately signed up. She was disaugmentated but then learned a terrible secret. Reynolds, the commander of the UNSC forces at Fort Bravo, was rumored to be supplying information about UNSC war tactics and strategies and was even willing to call off the blockade, allowing a group of Sangheili terrorists to rise up and take over the Council, rearm their ships and armies, and launch a invasion of Earth. He wanted a second human empire, and the Sangheili Revolutionists, would help him accomplish that, before he betrayed them. He would them become emperor of Earth. To do this, he would have to eliminate his opposition, the Ultramarines, URA (United Rebel Alliances) and Spartans. Katherine then began to leak UNSC military tactics and intel to the URA, which caught Reynold's attention. He listed her as "insubordinate and insane" and even said "deluded by the death of her lover, she now tries to help the rebels, hoping to bring him back, truly deluded, fucked up, a whore and a bitch that must be brought down before she starts colloborating with the Elites too!" Eventually, when Katherine was leaking her last info to the Rebels, Reynolds sent Taylor, his most trusted second-in-command, to "dispose of her, quitely." Katherine was taken completely by surprise, and tried to resist, but Taylor shot her three times in the chest before finally taking her down with a single, well-placed, headshot. He then disposed the body into the Junkyard. However her information later saved thousands upon thousands of lives, later making her a legend among Ultramarines, and humanity. She, then joined the hall of heroes, sharing second position with Master Chief in the room of "saviors." She now has many nicknames among Ultramarines with some being "A smart kid", "A Fiery Hell", "Something you don't fuck with", "Master Chief's sidekick", "A damn hot hero" etc. Trivia *Katherine's personality and the way she battles alongside Nostrom, gives her the name "Master Kat." *Katherine is voiced by Sierra 156 (named by Gamertag) *It is odd to see that Katherine's spartan tag is 4-04, when most Spartans don't have the dash part of it. *Katherine's military designation is India-404 *Katherine is shown in the Machinima series "SPARTANs" and "Reach: The Last War", mentioned in "Deadly Effect Season 1: Predicament" and shown briefly for the conclusion of "Deadly Effect: Legacy." *Katherine seemed to have a family type bond with Saul, almost to extent of love, but this was only shown when she met Tanner. *If you look closely in some episodes of Last War, her helmet attachment is missing. *It is odd to find that Katherine takes Tanner's death, very calmly, which is a bit of disappointment to fans. *It is also odd to find her with a Mark 5, helmet instead of the newer model of Mark 7. *Katherine seems to be present at the deaths of all her friends, whether this was a accident or not, is unknown. Other